1. Field of the invention
The present invention generally relates to battery packs and battery modules comprising the battery packs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries are used in various industry fields. For example, secondary batteries are widely used as an energy source of mobile electronic devices such as digital cameras, cellular phones, and laptop computers. Moreover, the secondary batteries are regarded as an energy source for hybrid electric vehicles which are suggested as a solution to air pollution caused by internal combustion engines which use fossil fuels such as gasoline or diesel.
The secondary batteries may be packaged, and may be supplied in the form of battery packs or battery modules in which a plurality of battery packs are modularized.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.